Scorpina(Rachel Pritchard)
Scorpina( allegedly Rachel Pritchard) ? allegedly Born 1987 'is ? a member of the craphole and also an admin and also a lying sack of shit (like The Rock her favorite wrestler said, "10 pounds of monkey crap in a 5 pound bag." '''In the Beginning? ' Scorpina was a writer for Sean Carless website and when he decided to make a new forum after WrestleCrap broke from fan Scorpina was his New Mod. This is definitive proof Sean Carless is either insane or smoking crack. '''Behavior Scorpina would often Post Pictures of herself in post a picture thread ? in whichguys would often drool over her.She also said she was a feminist yet would still want guys to spank her and call her sexy. She was also a big fan of Jeff Jarett and WCW 200 but hated most anything anyone else liked. Quickly people started noticing that each picture she posted her face looked very different. Scorpina also claims to be a vegetarian. But if that is true she is the only 400 pound vegetarian on the planet. Relationships with other members She also has flirted with several members of The Board Including Sweet Volture Naim among others Relationship with Sweet Scorpina sunk her claws into young sweet often telling him she had fantasys about him and cared about him.Being young he fell for it she often told him she wanted him to spank her and asked if he found her sexy. Scorpina then pretty much got tired of him and often lead him on and would ignore him for weeks on end.When Banned from the Craphole and feeling betrayed by his supposed friend Sweet had some bad thoughts but was helped by his true friends Scorpina never really cared as she is rumored to often talk behind his back and only nice to his face. Of course witth her size it's hard for her to sneak behind anyone's back to talk smack about them. Relationship with Naim Scorpina also had a relationship with douchebag Naim.Naim would brag about it even tho Scorpina would flirt with several male members. As far as anyone knows Naim still doesn't know that Scorpina is a big fat beached whale. Naim has said many times "I don't fuck fat chicks!" But then Naim has proven himself to be a deluded idiot. He got into a huge arguement with Craphole poster BobHolly138. After Naim disrespected the US Army. This pissed Bob off cause Bob served 4 years in the Army and ended up with major injuries to his left arm and left knee. Every pic of Naim that is out there he has a look on his face like the neighbor just caught him fucking a cat. Relationship with Volture She also lead on Volture and did incest cybersex with him they had a falling out but later became friends again. One of the chatlogs between Volt and Scorp has been leaked. "Well big brother Kevin mom isn't home. So hurry up and put that giant cock in my ass. Then make me go ass to mouth!" For a long time after Volt got banned he was worried,cause people had started to think Scorpina was actually a guy pretending to be a woman. When Volt found out she wasn't a guy,just a huge gross looking fat chick he was happy again. As of the last time anyone talked to Volt he is still talking to Scorpina. Saying "Well she has had some issues recently." After seeing legit pics of Scorpina these issues seem to be being able to fit through a normal sized doorway. Relationship with BobHolly138 She tried to get BobHolly 138 to cyber with her. But he already had his suspisions about her. She sent him a bunch of PMs. Begging him to degrade her. "Please piss on me like the little whore I am" read one of these PMs. Bob was smart and ignored all this shit. It was Bob along with Volture and another Craphole poster that cracked the case on Scorpina. Bob has created a Scorpina FAQ. Shannon Lee In early October ? it was revealed that Scorpina was actaully a fat chick from Canada when they discoverd her profile on a fanfiction site. She had been pulling this stunt since 2005 and had been banned from numerous wrestling forums and that she was also 28 and probally still a virgin and that she was promoting a book. She has now turned into a joke on the Craphole yet ? still maintains she is who she says she is and when said why she just doesnt post a pic to proof them wrong she says its not worth it. The real pics of Shannon "Scorpina" Lee have been posted many times to the Craphole. As a kind of inside joke for the people that know the truth. But early last week poster Randal posted the Shannon Lee picture and let everyone know it is Scorpina. So far she hasn't responded to it. Most likely cause she is too busy trying to sell her novel of shitty vampire fiction. Or maybe she is just too busy having "incest roleplaying" sessions with Volture. Real Or Fake most of her pics on the forum all look different and when confronted she deleted all her pictures on the forum she also has a facebook with only 86 friends none she knows in real life. The chance ? of a hot british women spending there time on a wrestling forum and cybering with nerds doesnt sound like something a hot person woul d do. with all these facts many people think she is fake. Also one of the Mods on the Craphole was tired of getting lots of PMs asking about Scorpina. So they made a post in the Mods only folder basically asking her if she had a cock. Scorpina has never responded to this thread. (synopsis) Scorpina will be best known for causing drama between posters being two faced lying ? and loving WCW.